danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/TLHP gets bored and decides to make a hecking Battle Royale Tournament
'This isn't really meant to be taken too seriously or anything:' Ok so there are a lot of Variations of 25 FOF games around Lets make a bunch of those Characters fight! Don't tell me you've never wanted to do this :P ---- 'Simplified Basically all of the rules:' So basically everyone takes turns selecting players from the ones listed below to put on their team Then everyone is dumped into a massive arena where anyone can attack anyone (Unless they're on the same player's team) ---- 'I guess there's a little more to it?:' All the Characters are Classified into Tiers for simplicity, based on their power (some characters might be moved into a different tier because AOEs are better in this setup Players will vote on which player should pick first, second, ect. ---- 'But wait why isn't my Character here?:' Not everyone's going to be included, and in fact I'll be filtering a few characters out intentionally For example; (I think I'll include all cuts here as I get to them Rasen, Sai, and Don are getting cut because they have ridiculous levels of power that would make everyone else almost redundant Trafnidiaeth is getting cut because Wormhole doesn't really work in this scenario (And Wormhole + the passive is really really OP here) Mortaelis is getting cut because mass-instant death is OP as heck Spirit of Draining, Filonde and Hidden Avenger aren't getting included because... I don't really think they work well in this The last 3 characters in Rasen's adventure game will not be included for various reasons ---- 'Um... how big can a team be?:' I have no idea, lets figure it out when we see how many people want to join Gimmie links! 25 FOF Heroes and Villains Tower of Baebel Quarrel with the King Rasen's Adventure Game Fall of the Commonwealth ---- 'So who ''is included?: (Loading obviously) (Also I don't do anything with tiers, so this is just rankings. I don't know how Smash bros works or anything) '''Tier 1: (One cannot have more than one of these Characters) (25 FOF) Earl DieN1 Ekstreem (Heroes and Villains) Jack Wolfi The Bard Tynge (Tower of Baebel) Champion (Fall of the Commonwealth) Luke Dee (Rasen's Adventure game) Anti-Magic-Samurai Ricardo (Quarrel with the King) Tyrell Tier 2: (One cannot have more than three of these Characters) (25 FOF) Avonde Simone Auric Knight (Heroes and Villains) Ayamisa Kazien Crizius Maronde Survivor Swiff Ito Warren/Istanfield The President (Tower of Baebel) Fontine Eris (Fall of the Commonwealth) Plaguebearer Blu Jason (Rasen's Adventure game) The Destroyer Crier Bronica (Quarrel with the King) Sylas Perk-Master Tier 3: (No Limit) (25 FOF) Eggy Tiheri The Quaccanthrope Marshall (Heroes and Villains) Bam-Rang Lyonde Sastra Valentina Elethia Harunya Arachne Trish Donald Minion Brick Abigale Salem Asher (Tower of Baebel) Brain of Cthullu Camilla Kitten (Fall of the Commonwealth) Jamie Serponde (Rasen's Adventure game) Sophia Thronde (Quarrel with the King) Bista Lullonde Idestia Kansuke Category:Blog posts